


To Fulfil the Fire Inside of Them

by PurpleRavenclawAmity



Series: The Grandaughter of Malificent [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bad father and daughter relationship, Ben and Mal's daughter, Ben is a bad dad, Broken Family, But He Gets Better, Evie and Daniela are noted royalty in auradon, F/M, Friendship, I hope, Mal is a good mom, Missing VK's, Next Generation, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, at first, going to the isle, missing parents, neglected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRavenclawAmity/pseuds/PurpleRavenclawAmity
Summary: Princess Bianca of Auradon is fed up with her Princess life. Ever since her Mom had disappeared gloom had settled over the United States of Auradon. A fire was burning inside of the young Princess; a fire that only grew other the time. An urge one just couldn't control.An urge to go to the Forbidden Isle of the lost.Fed up with her Father always breathing down her neck and his unbearing overprotectiveness, Bianca ups, and leaves along with her closest friends to fulfill this urge.She happens to do it a few mere days before her Coronation.





	To Fulfil the Fire Inside of Them

Once upon a time…

Who am I kidding it was 12 years ago. 

The Villain kids who were living in Auradon vanished without a trace. This left the kingdom in shock, hysteria, and gloom. After a while, this faded to betrayal and sadness over the loss of loved ones.

Like my family.

Most family’s got stronger over this ordeal- not mine. When my mother disappeared my Father fell into disappears and spent every living moment trying to look for her. Then one morning he didn’t. I have never seen him more sad and desperate. 

I remember walking into his room one night to see him crying. He embraced me and we stayed like that for a long time. 12 years later we haven’t hugged like that. He got further away less like my Dad more like the King he is.

We went from being Father and Daughter to King and Heiress. He threw himself into his work and I was practically raised by my grandparents.

Oh, I’m Princess Bianca Rose daughter of King Ben and Queen Mal and I’m going to be Queen in a weeks’ time.

I’m so not ready for this.

~@~@~@~

Princess Bianca was stood on a podium wearing a ridiculously big dress and what was even worse it was yellow. Not that she had anything against her Gran's signature colour it was too bright for her liking she much preferred dark green and purple. 

"Oh my! Who is the most beautiful girl in the world," a loud male voice boomed in the room shaking Bianca out of her stupor of boredom. 

"Gramps!" exclaimed the young princess trying to move but getting hit lightly by the dress fitter.

"Don't forget about me, dear," her Gran appeared from behind and Bianca really wished she could move.

"I could never," the light brown haired girl fake gasped a smile tugging at her lips.

The Former Queen laughed merrily before turning to her granddaughter trying to see what she was thinking. "Do you like the dress?"

"No," shrugged Bianca not caring how the dressmaker's face fell at the statement. The upset man walked out of the room with a huff and Bianca wanted to get out of the dress quickly as possible but then her father walked in.

"I hope your keeping that dress Bianca," He said barely looking at her; King Adam and Queen Belle sent reproachful looks his way, not liking the way he had become with his only daughter.

"No, I don't like it personally," Bianca snarked barley looking at her Father as she quickly got out of the wretched dress and into a simple purple one. Anger and annoyance flashed on the king's face.

"You will wear that dress, Bianca Mallory Rose," He glared at his daughter and turned to leave not seeing his parents' angry looks.

"It's my coronation dress, Dad!" Bianca shouted incredulously walking up towards her father. 

"And as King I want my heiress to look presentable when becoming Queen," Heiress he said, not Daughter- hurt flashed across her face.

"Since when do you care," this was hurt talking; years of anger and annoyance came flooding out.

"Bianca! I am you're father," Ben shouted looking his daughter in the eyes then looked away quickly pain filling him at the sight of his wife's eyes.

"You are my father, but you're not my Dad!" yelled Bianca tears filling her eyes. Ben went to speak to Bianca cut him off. "No! You need to hear this. When was the last time we spent time together as Father and Daughter! The last time we talked without arguing! The last time you gave an affection touch!" Bianca broke off sobbing- Ben took a step towards her but she rounded on him glaring.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked jumping back her eyes glowing bright green. "Dad! The last time you hugged me was when I was four! Dad... I'm sixteen" she broke off and ran out of the room sobbing. Ben stared after her thinking deeply about how he treated her. He turned to his parents and met his disapproving stares.

"I've messed up," he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

"You bet you have Ben," Belle sighed.

~@~@~@~

So now you know how bad it is here; how bad it is for my family.

If you could call it that.

But you haven't met all of my family yet but you will soon.

Things changed after the disappearance new rules enforced for safety. Auradon wasn't safe anymore; not after the Queen and her good-as-siblings had disappeared.

There was a curfew and no one was allowed to go out with alone or with one other person for safety reasons. A rule I always thought was stupid.

And NO magic. The one which was meant to affect me most. But that rule never affected me. What people don't know doesn't hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
